May meets Dawn my way
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: May is going to Sinnoh to enter the Wallace Cup. Wait Drew's headed to Sinnoh too! What's up! Drew is friends with Paul? Is everyone hiding something? Contest ,Ikari and minor poke. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: Okay It's been two years since I've written this, and my writing style is totally different. I just reread most of my chapters and I'm wincing at how bland it was, for lack of a better word. So I am going to continue this, while rewriting my chapters. I hope it's worth your wait! Enjoy!**

**"Speaking" & _Thoughts_**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon! **

* * *

It was 10:00 in the morning, and two figures were sitting on the dock side by side. The sun was rising above the horizon illuminating the sky in pinks, reds, and purples. One of the figures had parted brunette hair under her green bandana. She wore an orange collared shirt with a green fanny pack around her waist. The second figure had emerald hair that was a bit messy and a long sleeved black shirt with a purple short sleeved jacket.

"I'm going to miss you May," The green haired boy said. He flicked his hair and grabbed the orange clad girl's hand. May smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Me too. I promise I'll win the Wallace cup for the both of us," She replied. Drew smirked. _There might not be a need for that. _He couldn't let her know that though.

"Just do your best," Drew told her while standing up, he pulled her up with him. May smiled brightly at him.

"Do you expect anything less?" He chuckled and flicked his hair again. He glanced back at the sea and saw the S.S. Sinnoh ferry coming. They both heard the horn and May hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you Drew!" Drew smiled cockily.

"Tch. Of course who wouldn't miss me!" May hit him lightly on the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Drew brought out a rose from out of nowhere. He gave it to her and she blushed. "For you dear May." The ferry stopped in front of the dock and the horn sounded once more. Drew lightly pecked her on the lips and gently pushed her towards the ferry. May walked on the boat and waved goodbye to the green eyed boy. He flicked his hair and raised an arm in acknowledgement.

May cupped her hands around her mouth as the dock got smaller. "I love you!" She turned around and sat in one of the seats. The rose's sweet scent was comforting to her nerves and it was nice to have a piece of Drew with her. The coordinator didn't need to hear his response, the proof was in the rose in front of her. _I won't let you down Drew! _She thought to herself.

The brunette spent the hours wondering what's going to happen during the Wallace Cup. _I wonder if I'll see Solidad or Harley there... _She smiled at the thought of the older coordinator and the eccentric purple haired man. _We haven't ran into them in quite a while... I wonder how they're doing..._ A loud squeal broke May out of her reverie. The captain's deep voice came out of the intercom.

"Passengers, we are approaching Sinnoh in 5 minutes. Thank you for sailing S.S. Sinnoh." The blue eyed girl jumped out of her seat and over to the edge of the boat. The view of land made her bubbly with excitement and she bounced up and down. The boat neared the dock and stopped. May rushed off the boat and hurried to her destination. She had a lot of things to do before meeting with Ash and Brock. She threw her pokeball in the air.

"EEVEE TAKE THE STAGE!"

* * *

"Brock, what do you think is taking her so long?" A black haired boy complained. A pikachu rested on his shoulder and voiced its agreement. The group of three were waiting on a bench near Lake Valor. Usually they wouldn't mind waiting so long but the sun was getting to them. The spiky haired tan man opened a piece of paper. He scrutinized it for a few seconds then spoke.

"Ash I'm sure that she has a good reason to be late. But according to the ferry schedule, her ferry should have arrived two days ago." A blue haired girl frowned and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. A small Piplup was sitting on her lap.

"Who exactly are we waiting for? You never actually told me you know." She crossed her arms and huffed. Piplup mimicked her trainers actions which made Dawn giggle a little. Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh right, I guess we did forget to tell you." Dawn sent him a look that said 'You guess?'. Ash continued on. "Her name is May. We met her when we were traveling in Hoenn." Dawn's blue eyes sparkled and she completely forgot all about being mad.

"THE HOENN PRINCESS! You know _the _Hoenn Princess?" Dawn pulled Ash up by his collar and shook his shoulders. Unfortunately when she got up Piplup fell off her lap. The little penguin started chirping repeatedly, Pikachu jumped off the black haired boy's shoulder to calm the pokemon, Brock was trying to get everyone to calm down, and Dawn and Ash were having a heated argument about why he didn't tell her about May.

From a distance, a brunette coordinator was walking towards the small group. She waved her hands and tried to get their attention. "Uh, guys? Hello?" The group was still in their own little world and were getting louder by the minute. "HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" May yelled, yet that still didn't work. She huffed angrily, put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled loudly. The group looked over to the girl and froze in shock. Then pikachu broke the silence with a cry and tackled May. "Pikachu!" She giggled and nuzzled the mouse pokemon. "I missed you too!"

Dawn ran over to the other girl and brought out a pad with a pen. "Omigosh! You really are the Hoenn Princess! Can I have your autograph?" May smiled nervously and said. "Sure!" The Sinnoh coordinator's face lit up. "Kenny is going to be so jealous! He has a total crush on you! You should see his room it's covered with your pictures," Dawn babbled on.

May sweatdropped and handed back the pad. _Not another fanboy... Drew's so not going to be happy. _She grinned at the group. "It's good to see you guys again! Even though the welcome was kind of off," Ash and Brock smiled sheepishly. She smiled anyway and gave them both a hug. _Well whatever. Because Sinnoh, here I am!"_

_

* * *

_**I put part of the second chapter in this one... Well please review if you didn't before! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigh. It's tough rewriting, yet fun because May and Drew's relationship is so _fun_ to write! ^.^ Second chapter! BTW Roselia is totally cuter than Roserade, it's funny how Roselia looks so much like Drew. Maybe Roserade too, but I haven't gotten a good look at her. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

"talking" & _thinking_

* * *

May grinned happily. "So, who's this girl?" She gestured to Dawn. The bluette (SP?) was still star stuck but wasn't so totally crazy fan freak anymore. Her Piplup was back in it's pokeball and they were walking towards the campsite. The girl grinned sheepishly and properly introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Dawn! Sorry about earlier, I was just taken by surprise. I've never really met anyone famous besides my mom." The brunette looked confused while Brock and Ash looked like they understood.

The older coordinator raised her hand. "Uh... I feel kinda out of the loop, who exactly is your mom?" The three looked over at May and blinked for a second. Then they just stared in shock. May blinked back and tilted her head quizzically. "So?" Dawn snapped out of it and brought out a picture of her mom and Glameow. The picture was slightly dull and it showed a blue haired woman with kind of poofy style and the twisty tailed cat beside her. The lady was holding a golden ribbon cup proudly.

"This is my mom, Johanna, and this is her Glameow. May's mouth formed an o shape as it finally dawned on her who the lady was.

"YOU'RE HER DAUGHTER! I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR!" She danced around in circles as the other three sweatdropped. "I knew it. I knew it." Her bag fell off her shoulder and a couple of things fell out. A Teddiursa and Ursaring wood carvings fell out. But what intrigued Ash and Brock was the red rose that was beside the wooden figures. May picked up the rose and placed it in her bag. Then she grabbed the carvings and gave it to Ash and Brock. She turned to Dawn and said. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, I didn't know that they were traveling with anyone else." Dawn just waved it off.

"I have an autograph, that's good enough for me! But who was the rose from?" She questioned. May blushed and Dawn nudged her teasingly. "Is it a secret admirer?" May's face turned an even darker shade of red. Ash and Brock started teasing her as well.

"Is it from Harley?" Ash asked and May shook her head frantically as a no.

Brock grinned. "Is it from a fanboy?" Same response as before.

The boys exchanged looks and smiled at May. "Or maybe, it's from Drew!" Her face became a new deeper shade of red. They high fived and grinned. "It was totally obvious from the beginning." Dawn was the one who looked confused this time. _I haven't heard the name Drew in quite some time... Could it be him? _May turned to Dawn. "Drew is a coordinator that was my rival in contests, since from like my first contest."

Brock spoke up and finished for May. "And after every contest he'd give her a rose for her _beautifly._" Dawn looked disbelievingly at the other girl. "And you _believed_ it?" The brunette blushed heavily as a loud grumbling appeared. Ash plunged into the bushes in surprise. They turned to May who was rubbing her tummy.

"Come on. Let's head back to camp and I'll cook up some food for us." The three followed quickly. Ash was telling May about all the battles he's been in and Dawn was talking about her contests as well. As they walked to the campsite, they heard two voices. One of them said "Roserade use petal dance!" the other said "Ursaring dodge!" May thought the first voice sounded familiar, it was most likely Drew, but who was the other person? The other one's voice was a mystery but she knew she heard it somewhere before.

"Let's go check this out!" Ash said excitedly. _Maybe I could battle someone! _He thought. They walked towards the noises and entered a clearing with an unbelievable sight.

"No way," They all said. The clearing was covered in craters and the surrounding trees had claw marks or scratches. In the middle of it all was a green haired boy facing off against a purple haired boy. A large and tall brown Ursaring was at the purple haired boy's side while a small green Roselia was at the green haired boy's. They both shook hands and turned towards the group staring in shock.

"Drew?" May whispered. He walked over, gave her a hug, and returned Roselia into her pokeball. Ash and Brock had a look of surprise at the couple's open affections. Then the air turned tense as the Sinnoh group stared at each other. Ash spoke up first. "What are you doing here besides battling Drew?" he said coldly. Paul looked back with the same coldness.

"None of your business." Paul said. Brock just settled at looking at him with pity. _Poor pokemon, having to travel with him all the time. _Dawn crossed her arms and huffed, refusing to even look at the guy. _Stupid jerk. He probably still doesn't remember my name!_ The other two were looking at the four in concern. Drew could feel the anger passing between the group, so he decided to butt in.

"Why do you guys hate each other?" He asked while flipping his hair. May rolled her eyes at the familiar gesture, but wondered the same thing. When she met Paul she didn't mind him, sure he was a little rude, but he cares for the little friends he has. It wasn't long until he befriended May as well, and treated her with the same respect as Drew. May was taken aback as how a person could be so mean to his pokemon but Drew said he had his reasons, and she believed him. Of course that didn't mean she couldn't lecture him about it.

"He was mean to his pokemon." Ash replied curtly. May and Drew sighed in annoyance. " Paul! I thought you said you weren't gonna do that anymore! Do you want the lecture again?" May threatened. The group of three were shocked to see slight fear in his eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

"They needed to improve so I thought I'd just push them a bit. Then it just became too much to other people I guess." Paul answered shrugging. May threw her hands in the air exasperatedly and opened her mouth. He quickly added. "I let them out once in a while and give them treats if they do well." May looked pleased and nodded approvingly. Ash looked the most surprised. _Well that changes things... _The two trainers looked shocked, but the younger coordinator still looked slightly miffed. May turned to Dawn.

"What did he do to you? It doesn't seem like your problem was the same as theirs," The brunette was confused. _Dawn seems like a person who would forgive someone for a good reason. So what did Paul do to her? _The blue haired girl huffed once more.

"He forgot my name! And even when I tell him he doesn't remember it! All he ever does is call me troublesome!" Drew and Paul exchanged a look at that. Drew smirked and flipped his hair. Paul grunted and whispered something to Drew. When the green haired boy replied the black eyed boy's brows furrowed. Then he looked as if he understood something and put back his grumpy facade back on.

Ash looked at the three and wondered how they could be friends. May was too peppy, Drew was well _Drew, _and Paul was a grumpy trainer. "How do you three know each other?" Drew flicked his hair and replied.

"Paul and I have been friends since birth." Dawn's eyebrows shot up at that, but Drew continued. "When Paul came to visit me in Jhoto, he met May." The black haired boy nodded once and turned to Brock. He was about to say something but.

"Like hiya hun!" A super girly voice rang out.

* * *

**I love Harley! Truly I do! He's so _special!_ Hahaha Anyway, please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been having fun with this story! I changed a few things but that's okay right? ^.^ It is my story... -_- I hope you like it so far! I made them be nice to Harley this time. He's not always so bad! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own the muffin I'm eating right now, but no Pokemon... :(**

* * *

"Harley? What are you doing here?" May and Drew asked. The purple haired man giggled girlishly and playfully slapped them both on the shoulder.

"Silly Maysies and Drewski!" The two grimaced at the nicknames, but the others were trying hard to keep their laughs quiet. Paul didn't laugh but his lip kept twitching into a smile. Harley smiled at them. "I'm entering the Wallace Cup and I bet both of you are entering too." He checked his cacturne watch and gasped dramatically. "Oh my! It's getting late! I have to get to my darling Solidad! Toodles!" Then the strange man raced off.

Everyone was walking back to the campsite, thinking about what just happened.

"Wait a sec." May realized. "Harley is going to enter the Wallace Cup! Dawn, this is going to be tough for you if Solidad enters too because then you would have a group of experienced coordinators around. You HAVE to be ready." May said. Dawn looked nervous. _She's right! I've heard of Solidad before. What if I'm not good enough?_

Drew flicked his hair and gave the girl some advice. "Don't be nervous, just do the best you can. Make your pokemon shine on stage and as beautiful as they can be." Dawn smiled and hugged the green haired boy.

"Thank you, big brother!" The entire group stopped walking. Paul didn't look all that surprised, but the others were gaping at the two siblings. May hit Drew on the shoulder and he winced at the hard blow.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS ANDREW!" Paul smirked at his best friend's pain, but May set her sights on him. She hit him as hard as she hit Drew and the purple haired trainer winced as well. "AND YOU! PAUL, YOU KNEW ALL ALONG DIDN'T YOU!" Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist.

"Small miscommunication May. You never asked!" May sighed and leaned on him. "Whatever." She mumbled. Ash pointed at Dawn and Drew accusingly. "YOU DON'T LOOK THE SAME!" Drew calmly put down the two fingers as Dawn answered.

"I look like our mom,"

"and I look like our dad." Drew finished.

Brock didn't really look surprised. "Who else is going to enter the Wallace Cup here?" May and Drew looked thoughtful.

"Well, I'm going to enter and so will Drew. Harley will enter as well." May said after a few moments.

"Plus Solidad might enter, maybe some other contestants from Kanto too." Drew pointed out. They all nodded in agreement. The green haired boy turned to Paul. "You know Paul, you should enter. You did pretty well when you traveled with us for a bit." The other trainers looked astonished. Paul? Coordinating? May nodded in agreement. The black eyed boy looked away.

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do," Drew smirked and flicked his hair. The group started walking again. May looked at Ash.

"You should enter too Ash. You made it to the finals with me, plus we tied! But don't think that's going to happen again mister." Ash grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure why not."

They spent the rest of the walk idly chit chatting and soon they almost reached their small campsite. Ash and May ran towards the clearing with food in their thoughts. They all shook their heads and calmly walked behind them. The sight that greeted them was surprising. A tall red head with a side ponytail was sitting on one of the logs. She was talking to her Azurill happily.

"MISTY?"

* * *

**Well I have changed a lot and I really want to get to the contest part fast so that's why this chapter was pretty short. Please review if you haven't already! **


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter! :D I hope you've enjoyed it so far... :) OMG I heard Misty might make an appearance in Diamond/Pearl! I can't wait! I don't watch nowadays but I would make an exception for this! Hahaha, I saw a comment on youtube that said. "Ash! Be a man, break Misty's bike again!" True words, pikychu42... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did I would make a separate series for May and Drew! ;)**

**

* * *

**May quickly ran up to the older girl and hugged her. "MISTY! How've you been? I missed you!" Misty laughed at the young coordinator, but hugged her back. Ash was still in shock after seeing her again. He wasn't hiding it well. His mouth was open and he kept saying incoherent words. Misty had changed her attire for this new journey. She kept her usual side ponytail, wore a yellow blouse with red flowers decorating the bottom left part, and white jean shorts that went mid thigh. On her wrist there was a beaded bracelet and her shoes were yellow sneakers. Ash finally found his voice and hugged Misty as May pulled back.

"I missed you too Mist." He whispered in her ear. Misty smiled at him and hugged him back tightly. "I see you kept the ring." All Misty did was nod yes. Dawn looked at them with slight jealousy. _I've always wanted something like that. A boyfriend who cares for me and loves me. _She glanced at Paul briefly. _Why do I feel a connection to him? He's Paul! But I feel like I've met him before. _

Brock smiled at the couple. _I totally knew that they were going to get together. _Of course being the oldest he had to tease them about it. "Whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. So this explains where you where last Christmas Ash," The response to the sentence was all the answer he needed.

Ash and Misty glanced at each other, obviously remembering the mistletoe incident. **(Just listen to Under the Mistletoe... One of my fave pokemon songs ^.^) **May giggled at the two and held Drew's hand. Dawn and Paul looked really uncomfortable in this _romantic _environment. Misty and May turned their sights on Dawn.

"Time for little Dawn to get a boyfriend." They giggled while Dawn tried to change the subject. May tsked. "Don't change the topic Dawn, we'll search as soon as possible." Drew crossed his arms. Paul didn't look too happy either.

"Heck no. My little sister will not date anyone dumb, stupid, or anyone in general, really." Dawn flushed angrily.

"ANDREW!"

* * *

After that embarrassing conversation, Brock quickly made plenty of rice balls and sandwiches. The group dug in heartily as the tan man poured some food for the pokemon. Each pokemon cried happily and started eating as well. The moon was high in the sky and small bright stars dotted the dark canvas. The large group fit into the clearing although it was a bit crowded. They were all sitting on logs around a bright red fire.

Ash finished his portion quickly. He looked around and asked. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" The group stopped eating for a moment. Misty chewed and swallowed her last sandwich. She wiped her mouth and looked at Ash.

"Well, I think if we wake up early enough we'll be able to make it to the hotel by noon." Brock briefly took out a map and nodded in agreement. The rest of dinner was silent and after their goodnights they went to sleep.

* * *

**I know, super duper short. BUT the next one should be pretty interesting, plus it's gonna be pretty long too. Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Last chapter I rewrite, then I have to make new ones... Wonderful. ;) Umm... I don't really know how Wallace behaves so please tell me his usual behavior is so I can fix it! Enjoy!BTW I don't really watch the more recent shows, but I'm using bulbapedia to help with what his pokemon are and such. ^.^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did don't you think I'd be making my dreams real? AAML, DAML, and PADL FOR LIFE! :)**

"Speaking" & _thoughts _& **Flashbacks & ****Dreams**

**

* * *

**"What do you mean partner rounds?" May questioned the older coordinator. Solidad smiled at the young girl. Ash and co. had arrived at the hotel last week, and spent the first few days settling in. They split into two rooms, one for the girls and another for the guys. Currently they were all sitting in a buffet, all paid for by Solidad (whom they met after they settled in), and they were happily eating. Ash was stuffing his face, while the others ate at a much calmer rate. May had questioned the pink haired coordinator about an interesting comment they'd heard from Wallace a couple days ago.

Flashback

**Ash and co. was staring at the turquoise haired man in awe. "That was a beautiful combination that milotic pulled off," Dawn complimented. The man turned in their direction and they turned red knowing that they got caught. A large and elegant milotic watched from its place in the middle of the lake. The man just waved them over. They hesitantly walked towards him. **

**The man grinned. "My name is Wallace, and this is my partner Milotic." The milotic cried it's name in response. The girls stared at the beautiful pokemon in amazement. Brock inspected the pokemon, and noted that it was treated very well by the way the scales shone, and the healthy, vibrant color on the****creature. Wallace looked at Brock. "You are a breeder yes?" Brock nodded and turned away from the pokemon. **

**"Your Milotic is very beautiful. You must feed it some special formula!" Brock complimented the coordinator. Wallace nodded and gave Brock some of his samples of pokemon food. The tan man looked at the pieces with a critical eye. "This is professionally made! The berries in here are mostly used in poffins made for beautifying pokemon! This is amazing!" Brock kept studying the pokefood while the group sweatdropped. Wallace turned back to the trainers. **

**He noted the interlocked hands of the brunette and the green haired boy, and the boy with the pikachu and the red head's (A/N: Or is it orange...) close proximity. Of course then he saw the bluette and purple haired boy's supposedly indiscreet glances toward one another. _There's a bond that hasn't been completely formed yet... _**

******Wallace clapped his hands together and pointed at the six trainers and coordinators. "You four have already formed your strong relationship, and you two," He then turned to Dawn and Paul. "have a small one already!" Dawn was vehemently denying it and Paul looked away with a tiny tint of red to his face. Wallace waved off the two and told them all. "You all should enter the Wallace Cup!" Ash grinned. **

******"We are!" Wallace returned his milotic and before he left he said something interesting. **

******"With a bond like yours, you all could go far in this contest." **

******End Flash**

Solidad nodded at the brunette. "Yup. Exactly what I said, Partner Rounds." By this time the whole group was finished with their meal and listened to the pink haired coordinator. "In this Wallace Cup, I heard that after the appeal round you'd have to partner with someone that qualified into the next round." May smiled happily at Drew and he flicked his hair, smirking proudly. "Obviously May and Drew have competed this these kinds of contests in Jhoto." Dawn raised her hand. Solidad knew what she was going to ask. "And yes they always won."

If Dawn didn't feel pressured then, she sure did now. Who was she supposed to to partner with. _Well Wallace did say that Paul and I had a bond. So maybe... _Dawn shook her head. _What am I thinking? Paul! Sure I've been having those dreams that were really vivid. But they didn't mean anything right?_

_

* * *

_After they said their goodbyes to Solidad it was already really late. They reached their respective hotel rooms, one for May and Drew, Ash and Brock shared a room, Paul was on his own and Dawn stayed with Misty. The bluette just finished her shower and let the water trainer have a turn. Misty came out in a loose yellow shirt and white pajama pants. Her short hair was damp and it ended a little under her shoulders. Dawn was currently brushing her long hair. She wore a hot pink tank and black shorts that ended 4 inches above the knee. She put the brush down and turned to the red head sitting on her bed.

"Hey Misty?" She looked up. "What's up Dawn?" The coordinator shuffled over to the bed and sat next to the older girl. Dawn twiddled with her fingers nervously.

"How do you know you like someone?" Misty blushed. This was a conversation that her sister would easily be an expert in. "I mean, because you're dating Ash and everything," The trainer coughed awkwardly.

"Well, it all depends on your um... personality, I guess. I'm more of a tomboy and if I act girly in front of a boy it would mean I like him. Of course with Ash, he frustrates me so it's more of a balance between the two. For May, she didn't have to do much. Drew always gave her roses and I knew sometime later they would get together. But overall, if you like someone, you would blush if he gave you something, you'd have awkward silences sometimes, and they would bring out a side of you that you usually don't show." Misty finished, feeling proud of herself. Dawn nodded and hugged Misty quickly before getting into her own bed. She flicked off the light and drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks so much. Goodnight Misty,"

The red head smiled. "Goodnight Dawn."

**Dream**

**6 year old Dawn was sitting on a bench, sniffled quietly. _I can't believe that those meanies broke my sandcastles! _She thought about the ruined sand kingdom made tears well up in her eyes again. A small purple haired boy sat next to her. "Stop crying. It's too troublesome." All the little girl did was cry some more. **

**"They smashed my sandcastles Paul! It's a total mess!" She hiccuped. "Then they laughed and ran away!" She blubbered on. The 7 year old Paul sighed. Dawn was still hiccuping and coughing slightly. **

**"How about this Dawn, I'll help you rebuild your kingdom." The blubbering girl looked up and stared at him with admiration. **

**"You would?" Of course now she wasn't crying. Paul nodded reluctantly. Dawn grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him towards the sandbox. She stopped for a moment. _Should I? _She then stood on her tippie toes and kissed him on the cheek before pulling him off again. **

**Little Paul blushed and brought a hand to where Dawn had kissed. "You're so troublesome," He told her as a small smile appeared on both their chubby faces. **

**End Dream**

Dawn sat up and noticed she was awake a bit earlier than planned. _What's with that dream? _She shook her head. Yeah right, as if Paul would do such a thing. _I could fit some training in while everyone is asleep. _She quickly showered, brushed her hair, put in her clips, and changed to her regular clothes. As she walked towards a small training area reserved for the coordinators in the Wallace Cup, she noticed a certain lavender haired boy with his weavile.

"Weavile! Use blizzard then ice shard!" The black pokemon did as it was told and suddenly it was trapped inside a small icy tornado. "Use sword dance and try to get to the top of the tornado." It then started speeding towards the top and Dawn gasped at the beauty of the weavile. The tornado was glittering in the morning sun and small pieces of snow shot up from the tornado making it snow lightly on top of the pokemon. Weavile looked like it was ice skating on top of the tornado and Paul smirked. "Now use ice beam!" The small tornado was trapped inside the piece of ice. Now though it was in the shape of a sphere. Weavile was expertly doing tricks on top of the ball. "Use metal claw!" Then all of a sudden the ice broke and the tornado exploded, but not as strong as Dawn thought it would be. There was a bright light and Weavile did a flip in the air and landed in the middle of the field that was now lightly snowing. **(A/N: Did you get that? :) It was my first attempt... )**

Dawn clapped and Paul suddenly turned to look at her. "Were you spying on me?" Dawn blushed.

"NO! Why would you think such a thing? I was just coming here to train!" Then she stuck out her tongue. "Where did you learn how to coordinate?" Paul looked away.

"May and Drew coached me. More like forced me to learn it actually. They said it was a good experience," Paul shuddered at the consequences if he had not let them teach him how to do contests. _Thank goodness that they burned that baby picture of me. Wait a sec, DID THEY MAKE COPIES? Why didn't I ask them sooner?_

Dawn opened her mouth, but then her stomach interrupted her. She grinned shyly. "I guess I'm kinda hungry," Paul rolled his eyes and returned Weavile to its pokeball.

"Come on, troublesome." That was the one word that made her think of the dream. _Was it a memory? _

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! :D I hoped that you liked the rewrite, some parts I wasn't so proud of but, you know, I prefer this one over my old one... So, if you don't like it, well it's my story! Do you like people telling you what you write is terrible and wrong? =P Anyway, please review! I should have the next chapter up sometime this month... Until then! :)**


End file.
